


We Could've and Might Not Have

by BlacksiteGreenroom



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacksiteGreenroom/pseuds/BlacksiteGreenroom
Summary: "I'm really happy," Jade deadpanned"I am too. But what made you say that just now?"
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	We Could've and Might Not Have

"Tori?"

"Hmm?" Tori clumsily turned around beneath the blanket to face Jade, their foreheads resting upon each other, their eyes dilating and adjusting in the muted moonlight of the bedroom. The girls were silent for a moment until Tori (slightly concerned) whispered, “Jade?”

“I’m really happy,” Jade deadpanned. Her girlfriend’s emotionless (and random) proclamation of happiness made Tori break into a smile and a few laughs. “No, seriously,” Jade whispered as her arms slithered around Tori’s waist and pushed her closer, deeping the entanglement of their legs and the embracing of their breasts. “I’m… I’m really happy you came to Hollywood Arts. Like, I’m happy,  _ really _ happy we met.” They exchanged smiles in the dark.

“Me too,” Tori replied. “But what made you say that just now?” Her tone was encouraging rather than curious, as if she wasn’t asking for herself. It was like that of a teacher’s guiding a student to their own realization.

Jade shrugged. “Because it was random. It could have not happened just as easily as it did happen and we’d never know. And…” Tori’s hand stroked Jade’s cheek, asking her to continue. “We could have never met. We could have never met and fallen in love with other people. Or we could’ve met at some other time in life when, for whatever reason, things wouldn’t work out.” With a sigh, she furrowed herself into the nape of Tori’s neck, pressing her everything into her lover, pressing so deeply into those dark spaces beneath the covers and against Tori’s skin that moonlight couldn’t touch her, into those dark spaces where nothing could touch her except Tori. For a few moments, even the wind was still. What was forty seconds felt like a short, lovely infinity. 

“Even if I could be with anyone I wanted, if I could live anywhere and love anyone, I’d still love you, Jadelyn West. Because I wouldn’t be the person I am without you.”

Jade’s voice is muffled against skin and fabric when she murmurs “you would love someone else if we hadn’t met.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you. It can’t be proved.”

“Then maybe it’s nothing to dwell on.”

And then all was still again, save for gentle hands caressing gentle circles, until Jade asked, “was this conversation an allegory for god?”

“Jade, honey”

“Hm?”

“Please shut up, accept my love, go to sleep, and stop reading about existentialism.” And she did, happily (except for the last part; it wasn’t her fault this semester’s play happened to be  _ No Exit _ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
